Who you really are
by Brassica
Summary: [Damon] — "Éste es quien eres, quien siempre serás" Le tachan de monstruo, inhumano, sin corazón. ¿Pero qué puede llevar a un hombre al espiráculo de la desgracia? Desde el principio, Damon ha tratado de ser un mejor hombre por sus propios medios; pero todo suele resumirse siempre al amor de una mujer.


**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Resumen: **"Éste es quien eres, quien siempre serás" Le tachan de monstruo, inhumano, sin corazón. ¿Pero qué puede llevar a un hombre al espiráculo de la desgracia? Desde el principio, Damon ha tratado de ser un mejor hombre por sus propios medios; pero todo suele resumirse siempre al amor de una mujer.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Nunca pedí tu respeto"**  
**"Bien por ti, Damon. Porque todo lo que siento es decepción"**

_Mystic Falls, 1855._

* * *

Damon estaba a punto de comer las setas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando la figura a la que tanto odiaba. El hombre de unos cuarenta años observó atentamente el panorama frente a él e innegable realización golpeó su persona tan fuerte como lo haría una bola de demolición. Giuseppe dejó caer su mano fuertemente contra la mejilla de su hijo, magullando la piel blanca sin pensar dos veces al respecto. La enorme vena de tensión se marcaba en su cuello mientras los ojos verdes, cansados y enojados, miraban con fijeza a su primogénito, ahora estático y mudo. Damon Salvatore no era más que una decepción, una vergüenza, pensó. Quince años de arduo sacrificio criándolo a su imagen y semejanza, ¿Para qué? El muchacho no era para nada lo que él quería que fuera: un hombre, un guerrero, un soldado. En cambio, era una total pérdida de tiempo.

—Doy gracias a Dios que tu madre no vive para ver tal deshonra. Adelante, termina con tu estúpida vida para que yo ya no tenga que sentirme avergonzado de ti.

Escupe ácido, sin sentir remordimiento ante el gesto tenso del adolescente.

Damon sólo guarda silencio, apretando los puños con fuerza a cada lado suyo, soportando. Las duras palabras de su padre habían abierto una vieja herida, porque si bien estaba acostumbrado a diferentes clases de maltrato físico y verbal, que Giuseppe incluyese a su madre en la oración era insoportablemente doloroso. Se sentía incorrecto (así como se escuchaba, crudo, hiriente), como si estuviera sumiéndose en la oscuridad, en un hoyo mucho más asqueroso y profundo que aquél que guardaba sus ansias de suicidio.

La muerte siempre sonaría atractiva, solo que no ahora. No cuando sentía la necesidad de probarle a su padre que se equivocaba con respecto a él.

Damon Salvatore no sería más una deshonra.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Ella me enseñó a matar, a disfrutarlo"**

_Mystic Falls, 1864._

* * *

Todo lo que podía ver era una cruz. Una enorme, blanca cruz bordaba en detalles de bronce, siendo el punto central de la iglesia. La voz del padre pululaba en su cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la enorme figura que reposaba en la pared, ignorando todo lo referente a muerte y reposo eterno.

"Glorifiquemos la gracia de nuestro Señor por estas almas. Para que tenga misericordia, y les perdone todos sus pecados…"

—Señor Salvatore, me parece que debería estar prestando atención.

Katherine lo miró con falso reproche desde su lado, haciéndolo sentir incluso más enfermo que antes. Él la amaba al punto de la obsesión, sí. Ella era su salvación, su balsa, su distracción, su misión en la vida… pero también era su demonio personal. Con sus curvas, su sonrisa, su cabello chocolate oscuro cayendo en rizos sobre sus hombros, el corsé estrechando aún más su cintura y sacando los pechos jugosos. Katherine era la razón de su malestar, por la cual quería vomitar, por la cual su relación con Stefan decaía; pero también era la causa por la que se despertaba cada mañana. Ella le daba vida.

Los dedos largos y delgados acariciaron su brazo, sobre el incómodo uniforme del Ejército Confederado. Las chispas provocadas por su toque coqueto volaron tan intensamente a través de su piel como la semana anterior…

La noche en que ella había destrozado a todas esas personas con sus dientes y labios, provocando alaridos y llanto.

—¿Estás sintiendo arrepentimiento? —susurró ella contra su oído. La pequeña mano enguantada hizo su camino desde el brazo hasta su muslo, apretando generosamente sobre su condición de hombre en un siseo provocador. Los párpados cayeron sobre los ojos azules en un aleteo ansioso.

—Sólo de no ser yo a quien estén velando. —Resumió. El golpeteo de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho con la fuerza de un tambor.

Ella gimió tentadoramente, sonriendo con amplitud.

—Pronto será así, mi dulce Damon. Muy pronto.

.

.

.

* * *

**"La humanidad es la debilidad más grande de un vampiro"**  
**"No queda nada humano en Damon. No hay bondad, no hay amabilidad, ni amor. Sólo un monstruo"**

_Nueva York, 1963._

* * *

—Levántate y lárgate.

—Eres un pendejo.

—Me han dicho.

Damon apenas prestó atención a su acalorada acompañante de la noche anterior, echándose las manos a través del cabello negro, desnudo y frustrado.

Los gritos de Enzo al abandonarlo se reprodujeron en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Era bastante molesto considerando que su humanidad –se suponía- debía estar apagada, en off, pero una vez más la maldita quería emerger. Quería torturarlo, hacerlo retorcerse entre las sábanas tan pronto como la culpabilidad emergiera.

No podía salir, no podía encenderse. Iba a empujarla justo como ahora. Enzo estaba muerto, Katherine estaba encerrada en la tumba, y Stefan estaba quien sabe dónde (muerto también, preferiblemente). La humanidad no había hecho nada bueno por él salvo arruinarlo.

Damon había pasado cinco años encerrado en una celda –siendo torturado- esperando a que su única esperanza fuera a rescatarlo, cosa que jamás pasó. Stefan podía joderse. Todos podían joderse. La humanidad estaba sobrevalorada, al igual que el amor. Era dolorosa, pesada, fastidiosa, anticuada y aburrida. Le gustaba más no sentir nada porque podía hacer lo que quería.

Sangre, alcohol y sexo. Esas eran las únicas tres cosas que importaban ahora. Y él estaba bien con eso. Tal vez podría empezar a vivir ahora que estaba muerto.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Todo es diversión y juegos, ¿no, Damon? Pero a dondequiera que vayas gente muere"**

_Mystic Falls, 2010._

* * *

Esto no es un juego.

Él sabe que se ha excedido esta vez, pero aún así no desencaja su rostro lejos de la curva elegante del cuello flácido. Gruñidos abandonan su garganta cada vez que succiona, la sangre de su víctima revitalizando cada onza de él lentamente.

Caroline Forbes.

Rubia, alta, agraciada. Porrista, presidente del comité estudiantil, maniática y definitivamente controladora. Insegura, competitiva.

Pero, demonios, totalmente deliciosa. Su sangre tiene ese tono picante de la valentía y la textura es espesa, caliente, sobre su lengua y la garganta. Mm.

Damon casi piensa que quiere darse una oportunidad con ella —excusarla de ser la comida y el sexo, todo en un lindo paquete—, pero luego recuerda que es completamente hueca, superficial y tonta. Su única utilidad es para acercarse a Elena y su hermano, usarla cual trampolín para saltar al alcance del doppelgänger de su demonio personal.

Las duras palabras de Stefan no le provocan en él nada más que cosquillas.

Desliza sus colmillos lejos de la carne lacerada y suelta un gemido de aprobación, acostándose junto a la Barbie inconsciente y sangrante en la cama. Matar personas es su naturaleza, es su deber. Es un hecho, una realidad, casi un derecho. Está impreso en su ADN de vampiro o lo que sea. Es tan natural como el canto horroroso de los cuervos o los bosques y los océanos. Tan natural como que está muerto y la sangre, la vida de otras personas, lo mantiene vivo.

Tan natural como su deseo por recuperar a Katherine, que es por lo cual está allí.

Sí, porque jamás en el infierno volvería a Mystic Falls si no fuera por un asunto serio.

Aún así, reconoce que no está pasándola tan mal. El clima es agradable, el sexo con la porrista vacía es bueno y la sangre también. Y Elena… Oh, Elena.

Elena es una distracción que se muere por probar. No tiene los rizos atrevidos de Katherine, ni hay sexo en su mirada y no menea sus caderas sugerentemente al caminar; pero a Damon le gusta el fuego en sus pupilas, el color aceitunado —vivo— de su piel y el cabello chocolate cayendo liso en inocencia tras su espalda. Ella es diferente. Ella es la clase de mujer que busca estabilidad, y eso lo llama como luz a una polilla porque ella refleja lo que él no es. Inocente. Puro. Desinteresado.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Yo no te merezco, pero mi hermano sí"**  
**"Es imposible que ella esté tan ciega para no ver que eres el equivocado para ella"**

* * *

Siente como si tuviera un corazón porque late dentro de su pecho con fuerza, casi causándole dolor. Sus manos sudan en anticipación mientras la observa en la cima de la escalera; la luz reflejando su silueta en destellos de colores pasteles, haciéndola lucir incluso más angelical de lo usual. Elena, su mente llama. La sonrisa incrédula de ella cuando sus ojos se encuentran hace que su corazón se dispare incluso más rápidamente, asfixiándolo de a momentos porque ella es la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez ha tenido el placer de ver, y no tiene nada que ver con Katherine porque ella es egoísta y Elena es desinteresada. Elena es la luz y Katherine es la oscuridad.

Las esquinas de sus propios labios se alzan en una sonrisa esperanzada mientras ella baja los escalones en dirección a él, y cuando piensa que la dicha va a matarlo porque demonios, es Elena y ella está a salvo y ella está corriendo hacia él, una bomba dolorosa explota en la boca de su estómago cuando ella envuelve sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de Stefan, su hermano.

'Siempre va a ser Stefan, ¿recuerdas? El buen Stefan que come conejitos y a quien ella corre cuando ha pasado el peligro' su subconsciente grita con recelo. 'Stefan, el indicado para ella'

La decepción nunca ha sido tan intensa. Elena abraza a Stefan, y sonríe en su dirección. Un recatado 'gracias' es pronunciado mudamente por sus labios.

—De nada.

Damon se da cuenta —por la magnitud del dolor y la miseria— que ha estado enamorado de Elena todo este tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

**"No hay nada bueno en él. Ya no más"**

* * *

La quiere, la quiere tanto que piensa durante un segundo que no está tan muerto como siempre creyó. Se siente vivo cuando está con ella, quiere ser mejor, quiere y lo intenta pero falla. Una y otra vez, sin parpadear, lo que lo lleva a pensar que tal vez no hay nada redimible en él. Y el pensamiento lo asusta porque desde que la conoció, probó su actitud y su valentía, ha tenido más ganas de vivir. Infierno, incluso había dejado alimentarse de cuellos y había comenzado a recurrir a las bolsas de sangre. Había cambiado sangre caliente por transfusiones amargas. Por ella, sólo por ella. Elena Gilbert. La mujer que compartía rostro con su demonio personal. La mujer por la que se debatía con su hermano. La mujer que sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de él.

Por eso dolía tanto cada vez que ella reaccionaba negativamente a su presencia, recordándole cada cosa mala que había hecho. Era terrible. Era peor que las quemaduras de verbena y, joder, esa porquería quemaba.

—Es sobre ti, sobre la persona que no puedo cambiar…

No quería creer que era un caso perdido, pero tal vez era así.

Era una deshonra. Y nunca iba a cambiar.

.

.

* * *

**"Elena piensa que soy un monstruo, ¿y sabes qué? Ella tiene razón"**  
**"Éste es quien eres, quien siempre serás._ Un monstruo_"**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
